Most modern vehicles include inflatable restraint apparatus having deployable airbags positioned in many locations throughout an automotive vehicle. Generally, an interior panel includes a deployment door formed into the panel which is designed to break free upon deployment of the airbag. A supporting structure behind the interior panel typically contain flexible tethers or metal hinges, which in combination with the deployment door are designed to let the airbag deploy in a very short duration.
Unfortunately, these inflatable restraint apparatus are subjected to often conflicting requirements. A primary aim of the apparatus is to deploy the airbag very quickly. At the same time, it is desirable to control the opening of the deployment door to avoid break explosion and the possibility of flying parts. Accordingly, there exists a need to provide an inflatable restraint apparatus which permits deployment of the airbag in a very short duration, while at the same time allowing for control and deceleration of the deployment door.